lifeplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Pimp Your Girl (mod)
Pimp Your Girl is a mod by sexybastardo that allows you to pimp NPCs out and let them earn money with sex work like prostitution, lap dances, photo shoots, and porn movies. The mod also contains many small details generally related to prostitution and sex work. Summary *New stats, including prostitute fame, everything includes the new karma feature *Letting him/her work in the streets (dangerous with different events) *Pimp him/her out in bars, clubs and nightclubs (not so dangerous and more relaxed) *Accepting offers from adult work (safe) *Requesting lap-dances in strip clubs from him/her to raise your arousal for free *New scenes for approaching customers in different ways *Letting him/her strip and offering lap-dances in strip clubs (with scenes) *Giving him/her sexual training in special ways *New NPC porn star career, with a LOT of different possible porn shoots (I tried to make it entertaining! :D) *Possibility of playing as an evil pimp and threaten him/her or manipulating him/her to get him/her under control *Booking ads to improve his/her business value *Analysis and statistics about him/her and his/her business value *A few surprise events, including bringing you money, fighting scenes and some drama *Includes also some new DAZ presets for the porn career (silicone tits, porn stars etc) *Also using a lot of new unseen backgrounds Vinfamy added to the game for me Changelogs Update 1.1 *Fixes the stats bug *Fixes in street prostitution *Fixed a bug with incest relationships *Added more to incest relationships *Added health checkups and some STDs *Added a few dialogs to childcare (if you want to play an evil guy) *Added more drama if prostitute is in a relationship *Added actions in different places to higher the stats of your prostitutes (beauty treatment, dance class etc) *Complete rework of the pregnancy scenes to include relationships of NPC, matching parent/child and childs from prostitution, I changed and improved so much with this that it would be useful for every game *Added the needed pregnancy checks for all prostitution and porn scenes *1 new porn scene Update 1.2 *Fixed the currency problem, now everyone will see the correct currency *Stats & Globals are made ready for connecting to my other mods (Beauty Expansion & Better Pregnancy) *Changed the start "Offer Pimp service" a little bit to make it a) easier and b) more logic if you are in a relationship *Removed unneeded files *Improved street prostitution a bit *Added the possibility that your prostitute will go missing (either run from you or fall in love with a customer) *Removed the birth and pregnancy scenes to release them as stand alone, so people who aren't into this mod can use it as well Update 1.3 This is a huge content update! UPDATE: Delete old "sb_PimpYourGirl" folder and do a fresh install. Version number can be checked in the Mod Manager. Thanks ZTex for the proof reading! *Added some special scenes and surprises involving other NPCs and two special characters from Better Pregnancy mod (the story of the two characters will start in BetterPregnancy and the showdown will be in PimpYourGirl) *Added a whole lot more stats and info scenes, now you can access stats from all prostitutes every time, including market values *Added Instaglam for your prostitute, including a lot of ways to interact with fans (will affect prices & earnings both as a porn star and as prostitute) *Added the possibility to take sexy photos of your prostitute (for instaglam) *Added the possibility to make sexy videos of your prostitute (for instaglam) *Added modeling stats for your prostitute *Overhaul of the prostitute training scenes (added some NTR content) *Added nude shoots for your prostitute *Added lingerie shoots for your prostitute *Added fetish shoots for your prostitute *Added adult actor agencies (will affect prices & earnings both as a porn star and as prostitute, plus additional random events) *Added adult actor agents that can be dated and also become porn stars (again). They already have fame and status, but are harder to control. *Added random events like agency calls *Changed the porn-shoot availability, now if your prostitute starts in porn she only receive low budget offers. With more fame you receive better offers. High class porn shoots are only available for very attractive female NPCs or high fitness male NPCs. *Added an option to tell your prostitute to take a shower (at home, in public restrooms and after hotel scenes) *Not taking a shower between street work scenes will raise the risk of customers to complain and/or in reduced earnings, but will maybe lead to kinky stuff *First secret story lines to access trainers for your prostitutes and also to train your dating/wife (including BDSM/fetish options) *Restricted ALL kinky scenes and some options, now vin_NTR, vin_NonConsensual, vin_Incest and other base mods needs to be active before they trigger (Player who aren't into this will not be bothered with it, and yes PimpYourGirl is basically already NTR, but there are different levels for that :D) *Fixes for animations and a few stat changes in porn shoots *Renamed and removed presets to avoid preset bug (pear-shape models) *Now every porn shoot offer/request has also the "sell her as a cheap ..." option *Included a fix for vin_NonConsensual to prevent your prostitute to rape you :D *Changes to work together with my other mods (BetterPregnancy & TheNewGoodbye) Important info about BDSM and my mods Note: BDSM will ONLY APPEAR if vin_NTR is turned ON I decided to include dominant and submissive options. Now if a NPC has less than -75 masochist stat he or she will be very dominant and tries to control you. While some options don't give you a choice, others can be blocked. But sometimes only with violence or harsh consequences. If a NPC has more than +75 masochist stat he or she will enjoy being treated very badly and will let you do whatever you want with him/her. If both stats reach 90 or 95 in both directions it will become even more interesting. More so if the NPC is your Dating/Wife (NTR). Some options depend on the player masochist stat, if you have 75+ expect that even some NPCs with a masochist stat lower than 0 try to take advantage of you. This count for ALL my mods in the future, including The New Goodbye. Options for raising and lowering your and NPC stat are available most mods. IMPORTANT: NTR/BDSM WILL ONLY APPEAR IF vin_NTR IS TURNED ON! * vin_NTR needs to be enabled for any BDSM and NTR content * vin_NonConsensual needs to be enabled for anything related to forced sex and rape * vin_Incest needs to be enabled for anything related to incest Summary: * masochist -95 extremely dominant and perversion > 90 -> Mistress/Dom * masochist -90 -> tries to take advantage of you (financially and otherwise) * masochist -75 and perversion > 75 -> very bossy, pushes you into kinky stuff, makes decisions for you * masochist 75+ and perversion > 75 -> very submissive, will enjoy all kinky stuff * masochist 90+ -> accept any of your proposals and decisions without questioning * masochist 95+ extremely submissive, if perversion > 90 -> close to sex slave, won't even end a date without your consent All of this is player stat related; if your masochist stat is lower as the NPC stat, the NPC will (mostly) not try anything. If you have 75+ and you are submissive, expect that even some NPCs with a masochist stat lower than 0 try to take advantage of you. Known Issues As of v1.3, until release of The New Goodbye 1.0, some stories/options will not continue, appear or don't have any visual effect. ProstituteChildFather stat is still in the mod to avoid problems with ongoing pregnancies, will be removed in the next version. If you did update BetterPregnancy to 1.4 or higher and one of your prostitutes is pregnant you can transfer the pregancy in the prostitute stats scene (Not needed, but it will avoid weird dialogs) PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THIS IS ONLY VALID FOR SCENES AND ACTIONS FROM MY MODS! THE VANILLA SCENES WILL NOT TAKE THIS INTO ACCOUNT! Installation Instructions From Vinfamy: * Download and extract the mod into Content/Modules * Make sure you don't leave an extra directory level for the mod. For Better Pregnancy, for example, it should go like this: ** Modules/sb_BetterPregnancy/sb_BetterPregnancy.lpmod ** NOT Modules/sb_BetterPregnancy_v1_3/sb_BetterPregnancy/sb_BetterPregnancy.lpmod (Note: if this is the case after you extract the mod, you need to move the sb_BetterPregnancy folder out to Content/Modules and delete the (now empty) sb_BetterPregnancy_v1_3 folder) * After the mod have been installed, make sure the mod is active in the Mod Manager. * You can start the mod via "Offer Pimp Service" action with a companion. Category:Mods